I Told You So
by Dance4life14
Summary: Annabeth decides to visit Percy at school and has a run in with one of his friends, who also happens to have a huge crush on Percy. Told through the eyes of others! Now multiple chapters!
1. Andrew

**Hello everyone! **

**Just wanted to say that this is a one-shot. I know there are tons of this out there but please give this a chance. Andrew is also one of Percy's school friends! Review.**

Andrew's POV

It was the last day of school before winter break and school was just about to start. I was hanging around outside the school with a bunch of my friends.

"Where's Percy" One of my best friends Ryan complained, "He's always late and I need to ask him about Saturday's meet."

Christina was the one that answered "I'm sure he's on his way. He's always late."

_Percy_. I thought

All the girls chased after him thinking he was the hottest thing that ever walked the planet. Even all the popular girls asked him out and he always replied the same "Sorry, I have a girlfriend"

_His mysterious girlfriend._ The beautiful goddess who lived in California. That was all we ever got. No description or clues about her. No one has seen or heard of her. Ever. Which would explain why none of the girls believed him.

But he was oblivious too. He didn't even know that Erin, one of his closest friends was in love with him.

Suddenly everything got quiet. I looked toward the parking lot and saw why. The most gorgeous girl I had ever seen was walking in our direction. She had curly blonde hair which was swept to the side, long legs, a deep tan, and the most starling and beautiful aspect-grey eyes. She was wearing jeans shorts which showed off her legs, a purple top with an owl and black converse.

Every guy, outside, stopped and stared. You could hear the wolf whistles and feel the girl's glares.

Dylan, the most stuck-up guy in the school, starting walking towards her. He pretended to bump into her and caused her to drop her books.

She gave him a deadly glare, picked up her books and continued to walk on.

By this time Ryan, my other friend Kyle and me were all staring at her while Christina, Erin, and Laura looked at us like we were idiots.

The girl's eyes scanned the area like she was looking for someone. Since she was standing next to us, she turned to us to ask a question.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, would any of you happen to know where he is?" She asked us sweetly but firmly.

Erin answered her "Maybe if you tell us his name we might know him."

"Percy Jackson"

The six of us groaned. "Why does every girl feel like they have a chance with him! Sheesh, Just get over him already!" Erin basically screamed at the poor girl.

"Excuse me, but how do you know I am even lying," She asked her icily.

"Please, every girl wants to be his girlfriend and it's just never ganna happen."

"Wait a sec, Laura." I said calmly. "She might not be lying" Laura really needs to get over Percy, he only sees her as a friend but does she realize that. Nooooo.

"No, I'm not going to wait, Just because he's captain of the swimming team and one of the hottest and most popular guys in school it does not give every girl the right to claim false titles about him." Erin seethed at the girl.

The girl continued to glare at us and was about the say something when we heard a shout.

"Hey guys! Who are you talking to?" Percy said as he ran up to us.

Erin answered immediately "Just some girl that won't get the message that she isn't going out with you!" She stated angrily as she turned to Percy, but his eyes weren't on Erin, they were on the new girl.

"ANNABETH!"

Next thing we know Percy is embracing the new girl, recently identified as Annabeth. He had picked her up and swung her around causing all the students to stare.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked her excitedly as he put her down but left his arms around her waist.

"What I can't come visit by boyfriend? My school had got out a day before yours, so I thought I would stop by and see you before school started."

With that Percy laughed and leaned in "I missed you Wise Girl" and promptly kissed her.

I could feel all the girl's dreams wash away and I heard Erin gasp right next to me. When they came up for air, Percy suddenly remembered us and turned to face us.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase from San Francisco." Well, I thought, that makes it official.

Annabeth turned toward Erin and while looking her in eyes and glaring g at her, said to her "I told you so."


	2. AN REad for important info!

**Hey! **

**I know everyone hates Author's Notes but I felt the need to tell you. That I put up a sister story to this one called As If. Also if I get a few more reviews about continuing this I might just make Annabeth go to Percy's school but all in other's POV. **

**Thanks!**


	3. That Will Be Me!

Erin's POV

**Heyy guys! I decided to update this story. This chapter takes place directly after the previous one. I Hope you like it!**

_I Told You So_

I couldn't believe that little…that little…_witch_! She just can't come here and be going out with Percy…it's just not possible! Ughh she's sooo annoying!

But wait…they couldn't possibly be going out long, maybe they'll break up soon and Percy can be where he belongs…with me!

Now don't get me wrong I'm not cruel enough to break them up myself but seriously how long do high school relationships last. And if I just _help_ them along. That wouldn't be wrong, would it?

I should probably pay attention to them so I can _help_ them.

"Wait a minute, Wise Girl" What's with the nicknames? "I know you and you don't just stop by for no reason. You're too, too, practical for that." Percy was saying.

Annabeth pretended to be astonished "Practical, Percy. I didn't know you had knowledge of such a word."

"Thanks….wait HEY!"

She laughed quietly to herself "Just kidding Seaweed Brain. My mom wanted me to move closer to her so I'm here to check out the school before I attend. I'll probably start class after the holidays."

NOOOOOOOO! She can't come here! How am I supposed to get Percy to fall in love with me if she's with him all the time?

Percy looked confused at first, until understanding came over his face. Hmmmm wonder what that was all about.

Ryan began talking next "So you are Percy's girlfriend…Perce you've been holding out on us!"

"Sorry about my boyfriend here, I'm Christina and this is Ryan." Christina said motioning to Ryan.

We all went around introducing ourselves as Annabeth nodded to each one of us.

"Soo," Laura said "How long have you guys known each other?"

Good job Laura, I thought _know thy enemy_.

"Well, I meet Percy when we were twelve, so about five years."

Five Years! Come on! Can somebody cut me a break!

Percy cut in "But we hated each other the first year, then we were best friends for the next three and we finally started going out this past year."

Wait a sec, best friend turned girlfriend! I might just have a chance!

I decided to join the conversation "Where did you two meet?"

Percy answered this time, "We met at the summer camp we go to every year."

"Can I go?" Kyle and Ryan asked excitedly, those idiots. "Ummm?" Percy said glancing at Annabeth.

"I'll have to talk to some of our camp recruiters before I can sign you up." Annabeth said smoothly. I say Percy let out a breathe he had been holding since they asked. That's weird. It's just a camp.

"YES!" the boys shouted and high-fived while Andrew and we girls just shook our heads.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Come on Percy, got to get to class." I said hurriedly. I'll admit it I wanted to get him away from that little witch as soon as possible.

"Just go on without me. I'll meet you in there." He replied.

Knowing nothing I said would change his mind, the six of us started heading inside. I turned around at the door, just in time to see Percy lean down and kiss Annabeth softly.

_That will be me!_

**I Know that was really short but it was more of a transiton chapter than anything. I have some ideas for other ones to continue this, but I'm only ganna update if I get some reviews. So Please Review**


	4. I Always Enjoy the Chase

**Hey Everyone! **

**I wanted to thank you everyone for all there reviews! You guys are awesome! This is the third chapter from Dylan the stuck up jerk. Please Review! **

Dylan POV

It was the first day back at school after winter break and I would be lying to say I was excited. Football season was over so now all I had to do to keep me busy was boss around the geeks and pick up hot girls. "That's what we need" I thought "new chicks, there's like none l haven't been with in this school."

I walked down the hall towards my locker where my girlfriend of the week was. I tend to go through girls quickly. It's not my fault I get bored. You stay with a girl too long and they want sappy moments and to talk about their feelings. It's horrible!

My girlfriend this week was a blonde who but a whole new phrase to the term dumb blonde. (Not offense to any blondes! Just want to show was much of a jerk he is) She had bluish grey eyes and a pretty face. She was new this year, starting in September, which is good. A lot of girls tend to try to stay away from me after hearing my reputation. But that never works for long…

"Hey, babe" I said as I leaned in for a kiss, but my kiss was stopped by her hand.

"I heard about you from every single girl in this school, we are done!" she said forcefully then turned to walk away.

"Wait, Jessica!" I shouted. I couldn't be broken up with. That's just not how this stuff works.

She turned around to face me and sneered "it's Gina!" then continued on her way.

I can't believe it. That was the first time I was ever broken up with and she even had the nerve to do it in public! My thought process continued on this track, with a few curses at certain girls along the way. I was jarred out of my thoughts when I heard the hallway door slam and everyone fall silent.

Standing by the doors was the hottest girls ever. Dam! She's smoking. Her blonde locks were curled, framing her stunning face. Her shorts showed off her long legs and fit body. Her eyes seemed to jump right out at you, they were a startling grey.

Man, I could have fun with her. I thought to myself before putting on my most winning smile and walking up to her.

"Well Hello, darling, what's your name?" I said, raking my eyes up and down her body. I finally meet her eyed and noticed her glaring.

"Annabeth" she replied before turning on her heels and trying to walk off.

I grabbed her elbow and tried to turn her around.

Her head swiveled to look at me "What do you think you are doing?"

"Come on, Sweetheart, no need to play hard to get. I'll make your time in New York worthwhile". I told her, just imagining the fun we would have. She may play hard to get but the chase is just part of the fun.

"I have a boyfriend."

I laughed, while stepping closer. Yeah, cause that's stop me before. What a dumb blonde. She's almost as bad as Jessica….or….Gina….or…..whatever her name was!.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, plus I don't see him anywhere. Do you?" I told this Annie girl, as my eyes continued to roam her body. I placed my hand on her shoulder and slowly moved in down her arm.

I didn't notice her anger until she basically spat in my face. "I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone, before I slap you across your face!"

"oo feisty, just how I like them." I saw her smile then thinking she had finally warmed up to me when I felt someone come up behind me.

"I would appreciate it if you got your hands off my girlfriend before I break them for you."

Dam, it just had to be him! The only guy that could get any girl he want and possibly the only other guy that could beat me in a fight. Though I wouldn't put my money on him.

I turned around to face him, "What do you want, Jackson?"

"Well, I came over here to help my girlfriend find her way around school when I found you hitting on her. So if you want your face to stay the way it is I would move. Percy told me threateningly.

I looked him up and down and said defiantly "I'm only moving if she wants me to" I turned around to ask her when I see she isn't standing there. I face Percy about the say something when I see the two of them locking lips. The stop and don't even bother to look at me and turn away.

I hate that Jackson kid! He just had to get the hottest of hot girls. She should be with me and mark my words she will. This little episode doesn't throw me off too much.

I Always Enjoy a Good Chase….


	5. League of her Own

**Heyyyyy everyone! **

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me soooooo long to update. I haven't had much time and for a while I had writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for me let me know! Thanks! Please Review!**

Melvin's Pov

As hall monitor of Goode High School, I know the importance of following the safety procedures, which included no food or drink. No running. No yelling and such. I make it my business to report anyone that doesn't follow these rules. Troublemakers are just idiots that don't want to listen. I make sure justice is served to those criminals.

Now just because I am Hall Monitor doesn't mean I have no interest in girls as common belief in my school leads people believe. Actually my job gives me the opportunities to observe all the females in my school and evaluate them. Many show their true colors as self-absorbed b-es. Others I just don't find attractive. The girls worthy of my attention have to at least look good.

"Out of the way Martin" a jock sneered at me as he pushed into me.

"First of all it's Melvin and second pushing is against hallway policy, I will have to write you up" I told him as I walked quickly to catch up with him. I quickly wrote him a detention slip since the bell was going to ring soon.

"Whatever dweeb," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed the slip and walked away. Just then the bell rang.

Since it was my free period, my job was to, well monitor the halls. I was the only hall monitor on duty this period so I had the hallway to myself.

As I began patrolling the halls for troublemakers, I contemplated my life in school. I patrol the halls during my free period and on when switching classes. I don't even take off my uniform. I don't slack on the job. Good work ethic is very important. I do well in all my classes, using my time after school to study as a proper student should. I don't have time for after school activities. I have my job, my schoolwork…..

I don't have a social life right now but that's not my fault. The other students just don't appreciate my job and the importance of it. They believe that just because I am the hall monitor that means I have no wish to date. But those idiots are below me…wayyyy below. I have interest in a few girls yet they don't even look at me. O well…I am just better than them.

I continued down the hall, searching for any offenders when I hear a yell. Pulling out my detention slip paid speed walked towards the sound.

Turning around the corner, I see the new girl Annabeth holding a ruler tightly in her hand. Annabeth was gorgeous but not in the way the other girls at school were. She was a natural beauty. She wore no makeup and casual clothes and yet she was so much more beautiful than all the other girls. She had yet to notice my obvious interest in her so maybe this was my chance to make a move. Then I saw the whole picture.

She was waving at a large animal….it looked like a…..a…tiger!

"Annabeth!" I screamed as I ran toward her. This was my heroic moment. After saving her, she wouldn't be able to turn me down.

I grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away from the rage beast. Instead of the grateful response I was expecting, she looked almost angry at me.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked testily, while trying to shake my grip from me.

"Shhhhhh Annabeth, be quiet! The tiger may hear us and then attack. We can't allow such a horrible creature to ruin such a beautiful female as yourself." I told her this while whispering and looking over my shoulder making sure that the tiger hasn't come any closer.

She continued to struggle against my grip "I need to go help! LET GO!" Annabeth yelled at me so forcefully that I let go surprised. Then the tiger leapt towards us then it seemed to dissolve into dust right in front of me.

Still concerned for Annabeth's wellbeing I grabbed the girl's wrist with both hands and began hauling her back.

"Annabeth!"

The yell rang throughout the hall, the voice sounding worried. Just then Percy Jackson appeared.

Percy Jackson...man that guy was wellhe was something. He was nice to everyone including me which I appreciate immensely. Yet he was insanely handsome so all the girls fawned over him. He cold if he wanted has any single girl in the school. I heard he was dating a new girl, but I never found out which one.

"Are you okay?" He asked running up to Annabeth. "You like disappeared for a moment there. I had to go around it myself."

I decided it was best to make myself known to him now. "I helped her get away from that beast of a thing. You can't possible expect someone as delicately beautiful as Annabeth to go near that thing. How can you even expect that of her? I expect so much better from you. Plus what are you doing in the halls. That's against the rules and with Annabeth, what about your new girlfriend? I should just take her with me and comfort her. She must be traumatized."

Annabeth looked like she was to protest when I cut her off.

"Darling, don't hurt your brain." I told her soothingly. "I take care of this imbecile of a boy and we can be off together."

Next thing I Annabeth is screaming at me

"Who do you think you are? That you can just come here and tell us what to do, how to act and you to see. I want you to know something. First of all don't you dare insult Percy. Second don't insult my intelligence. Third I was the one that brought Percy out here, and lastly I am Percy's girlfriend!"

I just stood there and stared. I couldn't believe how wrong I was. The most stunning thing reveled was that Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Now there e was no chance of me ever dating her with her going out with Percy. He was a god in all the girls' eyes. Percy must have realized that intended on dating Annabeth since he looked at me liked he wanted to kill me. The glare was so intense I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry to myself.

I just mumbled sorry as I quickly turned around and walked away. That whole experience caused me to realize something.

Annabeth Chase is in a League of her Own.


	6. Perks of Being Single

**Hiiiii everyone!**

**I'm backkkkk. Sorry it's been forever! I had a bad case of writers block and then school started and I have been sooooo busy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter though its a little shorter than I would have liked. Please if you have any ideas or requests about POVs you want let me know! I also wanted to say that most of these POVs are the stereotypical ones. Just saying. Anyway REVIEW!**

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, plots, or anything with that stuff!**

Perks of Being Single

Anna's POV

I'm what you could call a normal girl. I get my work done, hang out with my friends, play soccer for school, and generally blend in. I can be shy, since I am always afraid of being judged but I never shut up around my friends. The teachers here like me, so they asked me to show this new girl around for a few classes we shared.

As I walked to met her, I was feeling sorry for her. I can't imagine transferring in the middle of the school year. That must suck. My first though when I saw her, was _she's really pretty_. Not in the fake, "I'm so gorgeous" way that some of these girls are, but the natural beauty that you can't find nowadays.

"Hi, I'm Anna!" I said to her cheerily, hoping to make her a little more at ease. She lets out a little giggle, which surprises me. _Maybe she is like those girls_. I thought.  
She must have seen my face since she immediately began to apologize " sorry! It's just my name is Annabeth." I laughed along briefly with her before explaining that I was her guide for the next three classes. As we started walking toward math, I tried to get to know her.

"So why did you transfer in the middle of the year?"  
"We'll, I moved to NYC to be closer to my mom and my boyfriend goes to this school so it all worked out."  
"That's nice." I replied. "Whose your boyfriend?" _Maybe I know him..._  
"Umm...Percy Jackson" she mumbled quietly.

My jaw dropped very quickly. He was easily the hottest guy in school. No doubt. I wasn't that interested in him. I prided myself with being a realist and having the brains to think that's never ganna happen so why try. But still, the chances of me meeting his girlfriend were aeronautical.

I quickly shut my mouth. "Sorry, it's just that it's weird picturing him with a girlfriend."  
"Please tell me your not in love with him" she begged. Her eyes, which were a pretty grey, were silently pleading me to say no.

" oh, no, though I do pity you for having to deal with all the girls that do."  
We both laughed as we finally reached our classroom. Annabeth gave a note to the teacher and she took the empty seat next to me. Since we had a few more minutes until class began I decided to dissect as many details about this girl and her life as I could.  
"So, do you play any sports, or do anything in your free time?"  
She looked down at her lap, like she was wrestling with her own thoughts, "I don't normally have time to play sports but I attend a summer camp with Percy every year, that's we're we met."  
"Awww that's so cute!" She looked at me weirdly. "Sorry, I'm a sucker for a good love story. Especially in books."

That seemed to spark her interest and we launched into a debate about what the Hunger Games truly meant and the significance behind the set of events that occurred throughout the trilogy. I realized that she was extremely intelligent and bringing up new points in our discussion randomly. We were just getting to the third book when...she was attacked.

And by attacked, I mean by Courtney, the self-proclaimed "Queen-Bee" of the school. I guess she had been hunting down Annabeth cause, there was no way she was smart enough to be in this class. I had tried to tutor her, but I swear my six-month-year-old baby cousin had more brains than this girl did.  
"So I hear somebody thinks they are dating Percy Jackson."

To her credit, Annabeth didn't even flinch and she had the b*tch stare down pat. "And you care why?" She asked, staring Courtney down. I see Courtney jump slightly as they made eye contact, before resuming her "I'm so great and wonderful" demeanor. "Well, idiot, everyone in this school knows I have first dibs on him no matter what, so just leave."

By now Annabeth is standing up, face to face with Courtney. "I don't care what you say, I will do what I want, when I want, and with who I want, without your approval, and if that is dating Percy, then I am going to continue to date Percy so please, Shut Up."

I shall never forget Courtney's face for my entire life, it was that priceless. I was even tempted to take out my phone and snap a quick pic, but I refrained myself.  
Before Courtney could retaliate, the warning bell rang and Mr. Meyers told Courtney to leave if she didn't want detention.

Annabeth sat back down and I blatantly said. "You are awesome." She laughed quietly, before stopping and shaking her head in anger.  
"I don't think I am ever going to get use to this, im going to be known as Percy Jackson's girlfriend my entire time here. Can I have somebody that doesn't care about that!?" She angrily ranted.

I meekly raised my hand to her and we both broke out laughing. "I think I like you." She said.  
Just then Mr. Meyers decided to begin class, cutting off our conversation. After a boring class on things I already knew, the bell rang, causing the entire class to jump up and basically run out the door.

We left math, and headed toward Lit, where I preceded to tell her that we were reading the Great Gatsby, which in itself is a horrible book, but combined with Mrs. White, made it almost unbearable. As we walked down the halls, I noticed that everyone was staring and apparently so did Annabeth.  
"I shall never get use to this." She muttered quietly. I looked at her and shook my head, before and pointing to myself and stating,

"_The perks of being single."_


	7. A Love Like That

Hey guyssssss

I know its been forever since I updated and INstead of giving you an excuse here is a new chapter. Again this is all stereotypical, I mean no offense to anyone. If anyone has some suggestions let me know! Thanks!

Review!

I do not own any of the Percy Jackson, characters, plot lines and such.

A Love Like That

Haley's POV

I plop my lunch try on my usual table and sit down. I did the same thing everyday and enjoyed the idea of a routine. Sure it can get boring but life goes on and plus, its only high school. All these kids peaking during their teenage years are just going down the drain in the future.

I was the quiet girl. I never talked unless asked a question directly. What was the point? During lunch, I sat in the corner by myself. I actually enjoyed this time as I could reflect and everything I had seen and heard that day. Something I learned very quickly was that being quiet allowed me to be quite observant of others. I took a bite out of my apple and contemplated everything that had happened today.

That new girl, Annabeth Chase, was in my World History class. I admit she was pretty and incredibly smart. It seemed like she had made friends with the school's soccer star Anna. Anna was a genuinely nice girl and we happened to share a few classes. The most important thing I had learned about this girl was that she is dating the resident hottie, Percy Jackson. I had yet to see them interact so I was overjoyed when I saw the two walking into lunch, hand in hand.

It was actually kinda cute how protective and caring Percy seemed of his girlfriend. He waited in line with her, helping her distinguish inedible food from the edible. (Its cafeteria food, What do you expect?) Once they arrived at their table, he even held her chair out for her. I could hear all the girls in the room swoon. It appears I am not the only one observing the school's newest couple.

Soon enough the rest of Percy's friends joined the two. The group of swimmers and other athletes greeted the couple quickly, before heading to the lunch line for fresh fries. As they were walking away, I could see Erin, one of Percy's friends and biggest crush, glaring at the happy pair.

"That's weird." I thought to myself. "She almost seemed angry at Percy." If you knew anything about Percy, it was that he was almost impossible to hate. He was generally a sweet guy. I shrugged it off as a misinterpretation of not hearing the conversation and I returned to my people-watching.

The period passed quickly today, I had too many people to observe. I got up to throw away my half eaten lunch at the same time most of Percy's friends left to head up to the media center. The trash can was on the opposite side of the caf and right near Percy's table. That was one of my favorite part, listening in on conversations as I threw away my garbage. Though the conversation I heard that day I will never forget.

"Annabeth, I really did miss you." Percy began. "It's been too long and I never want to be that far from you, ever again. You had me worried sick every second you were in San Francisco."

" I know Perce, I hate being far away from you, Its like missing a piece of me. It been crazy these last few months after the war-" I then see Annabeth freeze mid-sentence as Percy tensed up and closed his eyes.

Percy took a few deep breathes before looking up and at Annabeth. "Sorry," he whispered, "It's just a lot of conflicting emotions with the war." Percy face was the most dejected and upset face I had ever seen. My heart went out to him, for what reason I don't know.

"Percy, look at me." Annabeth placed her hand on his face and lifted it to look into her eyes. "You are amazing and you did your best, better than your best. It is because of you that we are alive and that we are now in a better place than before." My heart started to hurt. When you truly see the love that I saw right there, you might begin to understand.

"But-" before Percy could continue, Annabeth pressed her lips softly to his. From what I could see, it was a simple loving kiss. One that said, 'I'm here and I believe in YOU, and I believe in US.'

"I love you, so much and thank you for everything." The look Percy gave Annabeth right there was the most loving, committed, and special thing I had yet to see, especially from two teenagers.

"I love you Perce."

I walked back to my seat and thought very hard about what I had just seen and heard. I believe that I had just seen the truest form of love, the sweetest and the simplest. That was special. All I knew was that I Wanted A Love Like That.


End file.
